A Butterfly will Fly
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: The tales of a Mage growing up in the Tower of Magi, the path of becoming a Mage is a hard one and of course there are many trials to get to the path that one will have in the future...
1. Chapter 1

_A Butterfly will Fly_

He just got here and he didn't like it

Yuven Surana took in his new surroundings; there were all these big scary looking men in strange clothes all over the place.

Some covered in metal, some in dresses.

Yuven clutched onto the leg of his saviour who rescued him from Denerim, the First Enchanter, Irving.

"Now child" Irving said, patting the young elf on the head "No need to be frightened, this will be your new home" Yuven said nothing but looked up at the First Enchanter with a worried expression on his young features, Surana wasn't even his real second name it was given to him by Irving himself.

"B-But" Yuven began softly "W-What about Hahren and Mamae, they-" Irving knelt down to Yuven; this child was still too young to understand what has happened to his parents, when the people in Denerim found him.

He was covered in blood, just a small child at the age of four and one who witnessed the death of his parents, what a frightening experience indeed.

"I'm afraid their gone child," Yuven looked down to the ground, his eyes closed tight, he was trying not to cry but it wasn't working, tears went down his cheeks as he clutched his small arms around Irving's neck.

"There, there child" Irving soothed as he patted Yuven on the back.

"Another mage huh?" Yuven gasped as he wrapped his arms tighter around the first enchanter's neck.

Irving narrowed his eyes as he faced the Templar Greagoir, he rose to his feet holding the young four year old elf in his arms, still patting the child on the back

"Greagoir was that really necessary, the child is already scared enough as he is" Greagoir frowned as he folded his arms, not really caring about what the First Enchanter said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So, just another Mage that fills an empty room? We have enough on a plate without another one" Greagoir looked a bit closer, walking round the back to try and see the child's face.

Yuven looked up and saw dark brown eyes; he was really scary looking so Yuven buried his head back into Irving's shoulder as he sobbed.

"Great and not only that, he's an elf and to top it off a Dalvish Elf!" Greagoir narrowed his eyes at Irving as he walked in front of the older Mage again "Just where did you find this one this time Irving? Being chased by a mob, him stealing money from a noblemen"

Irving, not liking what Greagoir was accusing the young one off glared at the Templar as he snapped

"For your information Greagoir" the Mage began as he shifted the weight from one arm to another "This child was with his parents until he was attacked by a group of Dark spawn, the poor child rushed all the way to Denerim, when they realised he was an Elf they tried to take him into the Alienage until I noticed his powers and rescued him"

Greagoir frowned, folding his arms "He was scared and started to unleash his powers on those guards, I had to get to him before they scared the poor child any further and he certainly doesn't need you to frighten him even more!"

"Alright, alright Irving, I understand don't take your anger out on me" the templar said, taking a step back as he growled "But there is a matter I have to speak to you with concerning Jowan"

"I will discuss it with you later Greagoir at the minute I need to find a place for this young one to rest, he's had a long journey from Denerim"

Greagoir made way for Irving to pass, Irving made his way to the top of the tower and found a spare room for the young Elf to rest, he placed the young boy into the bed and pulled the covers over him.

Poor child he was still crying probably for his parents that he will never see. Irving searched through his robes and found a necklace, a rune with elvish words marked into it, they say _vir lath sa'vunin_ if translated they say the words _'We Love one more day'_.

It was a gift for him by a Dalvish Elf, the Elder of the village at the time gave it to him as a gift on one of his assignments, a thank you for helping him.

"Here child do not cry" Irving whispered, as he took the young one's hand and placed the necklace into it, closing it round the Rune as he smiled softly "Here, this was a gift to me from another Hahren"

"Vir lath sa'vunin?" the boy whispered as he looked at the writing on the rune, Irving nodded

"Yes, in our language it means 'Love another day'" Irving held onto the boy's hand and smiled lightly "You're Hahren and Mamae saved you in order for you to 'love another day'"

The boy whimpered as Irving ran his hand through his hair; it was red, a lovely shade of red, like crimson or garnet. He eyes were emeralds, almost the same colour as his robes if not brighter.

"Hahren na melana sahlin emma ir abelas souver'inan isala hamin vhenan him dor'felas in uthenera na revas vir sulahn'nehn vir dirthera vir samahl la numin vir lath sa'vunin"

Irving whispered, he knew this chant well, very well, it was a poem written for the Hahren when they decide to leave this world for the next even thought the circumstances weren't the same for Yuven's Hahren, it only seemed fair for him to say the poem.

It wasn't long till Yuven joined Irving and they both whispered the poem, the two of them made the poem into a little song, the two of them chanted the poem on and on into the night until Yuven gently fell asleep.

Irving made sure to wipe the tears from his face before he decided to call it a night himself, tucking the young boy in before he decided to leave.

He took one look at the young elf, he needed to start making preparations for Yuven to become a mage, needed to sort out who will teach him and what sort of future would he have.

Irving knew that the training had to begin as soon as possible, there's no rest until one passes the Harrowing and even after that they still need to face many other challenges but for now in his eyes, the young Mage seemed to have a bright future ahead of him and if Irving sees it then it will come true.

_To Be Continued?_

**Authors Note: **

This scenario has been in my mind for ages, I thought about it and I wondered if I should continue it?

When first coming up with the plot, a few things came into my head, like since in my other fics that Yuven is an elf I'll keep that in but I thought it would be more interesting if he was a Dalvish elf cause then that would open some doors.

A young four year old Dalvish elf found in Denerim and is then transferred to the Tower of Magi; I thought that would be interesting, transferred from one aspect of his life to another and seeing how he'll adapt.

Also, for those who are wondered about Hahren and Mamae, in the elvish language in Dragon Age, Hahren means Elder and Mamae means Mother.

And as for the Poem that Irving and Yuven were whispering, here it is again

_Hahren na melana sahlin  
emma ir abelas  
souver'inan isala hamin  
vhenan him dor'felas  
in uthenera na revas_

_vir sulahn'nehn  
vir dirthera  
vir samahl la numin  
vir lath sa'vunin_

When translated in English

_Elder your time is come  
now I am filled with sorrow  
weary eyes need resting  
heart has become grey and slow  
in waking sleep is freedom_

_we sing, rejoice  
we tell the tales  
we laugh and cry  
we love one more day_

It's a poem that is said when the elder has passed on, the last line _'We love one more day'_ is also the words that I decided to be on a rune for Yuven to keep.

I hope I can keep motivated and continue to write this fic


	2. Chapter 2

_A Butterfly will Fly_

"Now Yuven Surana"

Yuven turned his head away from the Senior Enchanter Mage, she was pretty and nice but Yuven did not want to face her.

"Can you explain to me what happened today in the classroom while break was on?"

The Senior Enchanter, Saralan Lyones, a woman who was tall, sweet and beautiful to all the younger mages, her hair was long and chestnut brown, her skin was a dark tan and her lips were smothered in red lipstick.

"Why did you freeze your fellow classmates' feet to the floor?"

Yuven did not meet her in the eye at first "I understand that you're a bit scared since First Enchanter Irving is attending business at Redcliffe but you must tell me now before he comes back, he might get angry"

Saralan knelt down to his level and smiled sweetly "And no one likes it when Irving is angry"

"T-They…" Yuven began but then he stopped looking the other way

"Were they bulling you Yuven?" Saralan asked to which Yuven nodded lightly

"But it was me who made the first move" Yuven said, looking down to the floor "They were making fun of my hair and they badmouthed my Hahren and Mamae" the young elf began to shake and tremble, tears erupting on his face as he sobbed.

"I-I want to go home" Yuven cried "I-I want to see Hahren and Mamae again" Yuven cried as he sobbed

Saralan sighed as she wrapped her arms around the small child "You know I can't see my parents either"

Yuven looked up at Saralan his green eyes still overflowing with tears "R-Really?"

"Yes, I miss them everyday; they died when a mob of people tried to kill us, until Irving saved me"

Saralan wiped Yuven's tears away as she kissed him on the cheek, causing the boy to blush uncontrollably. "And you see those bullies, their going to be punished, I swear to you"

After that Yuven went back out in the hallway, he looked as many other mages, ones that were much more older than him walked by, some with books, some wearing red robes like Senior Enchanter Saralan Lyones, others wearing yellow and royal blue robes and ones like himself wearing dark blue.

He still couldn't understand the way of this weird building; he was not yet old enough to understand what kind of place this is.

It was still a bit scary though with all the men in metal around him, they looked like the ones in Denerim if not a bit scarier.

Yuven walked round the hallway, trying to find his room, even though he's been here a month now he still got lost.

He got in trouble with that creepy guy called Greagoir last week; Yuven only accidentally spilled some Lyrium that an older mage was using and how fast was the old Templar on his tail?

He would've hit him if Irving hadn't interfered and helped him.

Yuven was defiantly in Greagoir's bad books right about now, probably for life.

Yuven looked round the place until he crashed into a person and fell back to the ground.

"Oh sorry" Yuven looked up to see a girl, older than him with long red hair and green eyes like him but she was a Shemlen, that's what Mamae and Hahren told him about beings like Irving, Greagoir, Saralan and everyone else that weren't like them.

The girl knelt down and grabbed the boy until he was back on his feet.

"Ma serannas" Yuven replied in a whisper

The girl looked down at him sort of puzzled "That's a weird thank you" Yuven blinked his eyes a few times. Wondering what she was on about…

"Huh?"

The girl looked at Yuven, tracing out the tattoos that were on his face with her finer and then tilted her head to one side "Are you speaking Elvin?" the Shemlen spoke

Yuven blinked his eyes a few more times until the girl knelt down and looked at him straight in the face "You mustn't know much about human language…"

"H-Human?" Yuven asked, the girl nodded

"Yeah, human, you know…now what was it that elves call us um…"

"Shemlen" Yuven replied, the girl clicked her fingers as she smiled

"Yeah that's it Shemlen, in our language it means Quick children"

Yuven was still confused "Q-Quick children?"

The girl nodded "Yeah, so I'm guessing Ma serannas is thank you in elvin isn't it?"

Yuven looked on as his eyes blinked one more "T-Thank you?"

"Yeah, that's it" she patted the boy on the back "If you are going to be a mage in the tower you have to learn the language" the girl scrounged through her bag that held her resources "Your lucky I have a Elvin to English book here" she noted, handing the boy the book

"Veness are you coming or not?"

The girl nodded as she rose to her feet "Now you read that book and you'll be alright okay kid?"

The girl wondered off leaving Yuven holding the book in his hands, he looked at it bewildered wondering if it was going to help him understand anything.

He wondered what kid meant?

He knew what child and all meant but maybe this book would be useful for him…

Yuven, once able to find his room, opened the book upon his desk and started to read. All of it seemed pretty complicated and hard to read, he wondered if First Enchanter Irving would read it with him once he gets back?

Then again maybe he should get Senior Enchanter Saralan to help him…

But then he didn't know where her room was.

Yuven got off his chair with the book and made his way out the door of his room, it was after hours and he was told by the First Enchanter many times that it was dangerous especially when the Templars are around, whoever they are.

But he needed help and fast…

Yuven wondered the hallways endlessly; his small hands wrapped round the book until he came to a set of stairs and walked up them.

He made it to another floor, pushing a heavy door open before closing it, making a loud clank.

"Hey!" Yuven jumped when he saw one of those scary people in amour running towards them it was later that he realized that it was Greagoir

"You? What are you doing out here in the middle of night?"

Yuven stood there with a blank expression, he was use to this Shemlen and his constant roaring, Yuven held up the book to Greagoir's eyes

The Templar narrowed his gaze, taking the book off his hand and read the title of the book "Elvin to English" he frowned "Why are you carrying a book like this in the middle of the night?"

Yuven tilted his head to one side as he replied "B-Because I need help" Yuven replied

Greagoir sighed "Fine" he said as he opened the book "Since Irving isn't here I'll teach you"

Yuven's eyes lit up, even though it was Greagoir of all people at least now he'll be able to know the language of these Shemlen!

When they got back to Yuven's room, Greagoir opened the book and settled it on Yuven's desk "Right you see…" he looked at the book for a while until he froze at all of the words that were within the pages. "What kind of book is this for children?"

Actually this may take a bit longer than Yuven actually thought…

_To Be Continued_

**Authors Note**

Man finding anything to do with the Elvin language is hard, and I think some people might be confused in thinking _'How can Yuven not know the word thank you but can speak English pretty well?'_ He's four! Of course there are going to be some things that he doesn't know about!

So if anyone has anything to do with the Elvin Language I would be very happy if you can help


End file.
